thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What might happen if Krusty the Clown gets killed off in the season 27 premiere
Scene 1: Downtown Springfield Krusty: “Well, kids, it’s been so much fun and exciting having the 3 of you in the audience on my show, now let’s all take a nice long walk around downtown Springfield.” Lisa: “That’s a good idea, Krusty.” Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Krusty walk around downtown Springfield. Milhouse: “Wow, what a super awesome afternoon.” Bart: “Super awesome indeed.” Bart, Lisa and Milhouse notice Krusty going off on the other side, where there’s a garbage truck coming by. Bart: “Krusty!” Lisa and Milhouse: “Watch out!” But it’s too late, Krusty is now run over by the garbage truck. Bart: “No! Krusty!” Marge (with Maggie), Homer, Ned, Tiffany, Rod, Todd, Kayla, Kaitlyn, Sherri, Terri, Kirk, Luann, Seymour, Clancy, Moe, Officer Lou, Officer Eddie, Abe, Patty, Selma, Lenny, Carl, Barney, Smithers, Mr. Burns, Apu, Manjula and Jackie all rush out to see what just happened. Marge: “Oh my word! Krusty! Krusty the Clown, can you hear any of us?!?” Homer: “Holy crap, what in the world happened?!?” Moe: “I say, he wasn’t too convenient, anyway.” Scene 2: Springfield General Hospital Lisa: “Mom, Dad, do you think Krusty’s gonna be alright?” Marge: “Oh, we don’t know, Lisa, but this is the best hospital in Springfield, Krusty’s getting the best care there is.” Bart: “Man, I can’t believe we had to share that ambulance with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.” Homer: “Hey, aren’t you guys supposed to be chasing 1 another around?” Bugs: “Don’t even speak to me, pal you’ve got a terrible situation with de cartoon universe!” Dr. Hibbert steps right outta Krusty’s hospital room and right into the living room. Ned: “Dr. Hibbert, how’s Krusty? is he gonna be alright?” Dr. Hibbert: “I’m terribly sorry, everybody, but Krusty’s injuries are just too deadly for me to save him, I don’t know how much longer he’s got left to live, but I suggest that all of you go in there and say your farewells.” Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer, Milhouse, Kirk, Luann, Sherri, Terri, Patty, Selma, Jackie, Abe, Clancy, Officer Lou, Officer Eddie, Moe, Ned, Tiffany, Rod, Todd, Lenny, Carl, Barney, Ralph, Martin, Janey, Smithers, Mr. Burns, Apu and Manjula all enter Krusty’s hospital room. Luann: Up “Oh my word! Krusty, no.” Kirk: Up “I can’t believe this. Krusty, you’re really gonna-” Bart: Up “Come on, Krusty, you can’t pass away, we were gonna do so many good things together as always, we were gonna be on teleivision and give out autograph signatures, I was gonna be a lot better than you, but we were both gonna be good at it as well.” Krusty: Weakly “Uhhhh…….Uhhhhhhh….” Marge: “You guys, I think Krusty’s trying to say something.” Krusty: “Remember me on...The Krusty the Clown Show, remember me and those……..Itchy and Scratchy…….cartoon episodes……and remember me in……..Saving Private Krusty.” Krusty: (final lines) “I’ll see you real soon, kids!” Krusty finally passes away from his injuries. Dr. Hibbert puts his stethoscope right on Krusty’s now deceased body. Dr. Hibbert: “I’m terribly sorry, but he’s gone for good right now.” Rod: Up “Oh my word.” Todd: Up “Daddy, he’s-” Ned: “Yes, boys, I’m afraid that Krusty the Clown is deceased and gone for good.” The 31 Springfield residents mourn over Krusty’s deceased body and death bed. Scene 3: The Simpson family house Kent Brockman: “Good evening, Springfield residents, this is Kent Brockman, for Channel 6 News, this just in, 1 of our very best celebrities and comedians, Herschel Krustofsky A.K.A. Krusty the Clown, had been struck instantly by a garbage truck, then passed away peacefully in Springfield General Hospital, he was 54 Years Old, and right now, everybody else would like to say a few memories about him as well.” Sideshow Mel: “I remember the fun thrilled times being with Krusty on The Krusty the Clown Show, we always had such a fun thrilled party blast.” Penelope: “I really loved Krusty the Clown, loved him like a white rose shrub, but in death, I’ll always have something to remember him by.” Bumble Bee Man: “Él me ayudó con un montón de sus buenos chistes reales.” (“He helped me with a lot of his real good jokes.”) Sideshow Bob: “I always hated him, I always did, he tried to trick me a couple of times, and I hope he’s now deceased.” Kent Brockman: “What you last saw of Krusty is what he really was, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go be depressed for a little while longer.” Bart: “Stupid lousy afternoon walk, I wish we’d never went downtown, oh this is my entire fault, I’m the 1 who got rid of that time travel machine.” Bart: “Wait just 1 minute, that’s it, if I rebuild the time travel machine, maybe I can go back in time to save Krusty’s entire life, but I guess I can’t, Depressingly so I guess that means Krusty’s really gone for good.” Scene 4: The 1st Church of Springfield All of the Springfield residents are all here for Krusty’s funeral service. Krusty’s deceased body is now inside an open blue casket. Bart: “Man, I can’t believe Krusty’s really gone for good right now.” Homer: “Hey, don’t worry about it, Bart, I’m sure he’s laughing it up with all of the other comedian actors and actresses in the heaven skies, such as Ray Bolger, Jack Haley, Bert Lahr, Buddy Ebsen, George Carlin, Bob Hope, Richard Pryor, Bernie Mac, Jonathan Winters, Robin Williams, Joan Rivers, Dom DeLuise, Phil Hartman, Henry Gibson, Phyllis Diller, Lauren Bacall, Jim Varney, Bob Denver, Lucille Ball, and of course, Ed McMahon.” Bart: “Thanks for your kind thoughts, Dad, but Krusty the Clown will never be gone completely, he’s still inside all of his products and merchandise.” The Simpson family sits right in their seats in the pews. Timothy: “Dear friends and neighbors of Springfield, we’re all here this evening to honor the entire life and memories of Herschel Krustofsky A.K.A. Krusty the Clown, a hilarious man of comedy and laughter.” Comic Book Guy: “What a clever fellow he was.” Timothy: “Anyway, Krusty’s # 1 fans and fellow workers, would like to say a few words about him.” Sideshow Bob goes 1st……. Sideshow Bob: “What can I say about a clown like Krusty? he was a crazy, clumsy, annoying lunatic, and he even tried to get in my way!” Sideshow Mel goes 2nd…….. Sideshow Mel: “Krusty the Clown was my best friend for life and co-worker, we’ve had so many good times on his show, and we’re all gonna miss him for eternity.” Lenny goes 3rd……. Lenny: “You know, I was Krusty’s # 1 fan as a young kid, just like Barney, Carl, Moe, Smithers and Mr. Burns, he was hilarious, he was sometimes nervous, but he would never be forgotten.” Bart goes 4th and final……. Bart: “Krusty was my good friend and idol, I was his # 1 fan when I joined the Krusty the Clown # 1 fan membership club, I’ll always remember him in 1 of his good movies, such as Saving Private Krusty, and watching those violent and hilarious, Itchy and Scratchy cartoon episodes, his soul spirit remains inside all of his products and merchandise, including Krusty-Os, pull string toys, video games and all of it.” Timothy: “Alright, everybody, that’s all the time we have for this evening, let’s all close that casket up, and take it to Springfield Cemetary.” Meanwhile, at Springfield Cemetary……. Groundskeeper Willie: [Playing Amazing Grace On Bagpipes] Timothy: “Goodbye and goodnight, Krusty the Clown, may you join Frank Grimes, Mona Simpson, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Maude Flanders, Gladys Gurney, Alice Glick, Amber PaiGow Simpson, Edna Krabappel Flanders, Chip Davis and your father, Hyman Krustofski in the beautiful heaven skies.” Krusty’s now closed blue casket is now lowered to the ground, while his tombstone reads, In Memoriam: Herschel Krustofksky A.K.A. Krusty the Clown (1969-2014). “See you real soon, kids!” Scene 5: Krusty’s wake at the Simpson family’s house Everybody else is sitting there at the dinner table, eating mostly everything else. Bart: “How come it’ll never stop hurting?” Marge: “Well, Bart, it’s normal to be depressed when a good friend and idol of yours passes away, and Krusty was a real good friend and idol to all of us.” Lisa: “I have an idea, why don’t we all take an opportunity to remember Krusty the Clown, in some flashback memories.” 1st flashback sequence: Like Father, Like Clown Bart: “Krusty, are you alright?” Krusty: “Yes, it's just that saying the bracha brings back a lot of painful memories, the old days, my....my father.” Homer: “Hey, Krusty, you gonna finish that meatloaf or what?” 2nd flashback sequence: A Star is Torn Krusty: “Every week, we eliminate 1 contestant based on the votes cast by you, the audience.” TV announcer: Disclaimer: All ballots were lost and vote totals made up. 3rd and final flashback sequence: Funeral for a Fiend Krusty: “There’s the kid who killed my best friend!” Krusty: Down Sobbing Wildly End flashback sequences…… Bart: “Whoa, what wonderful flashback memories.” Homer: “Hey, I have an idea, the only way to stop missing Krusty is to find a new replacement celebrity clown host for his show.” Lisa: “That’s a great idea, Dad, let’s all go to the Springfield Clown lobby.” Scene 6: The Springfield Clown lobby Marge: “Now, you guys, this is the place to find a new celebrity clown host that can take good care of Krusty’s show.” Pig Pen: (off screen) “Hey, you, I’ve heard you’re looking for a celebrity clown host.” Homer: “Oh, finally, a new celebrity clown host.” Lisa: “Hi there, I’m Lisa, and this is my mom, my dad, my sister, Maggie, my brother, Bart, my Grampa Simpson, my Grandma Jackie, my Aunt Patty and my Aunt Selma.” Pig Pen: “And I’m Marty Johansson A.K.A. Pig Pen the Clown.” Patty: “Well, Pig Pen, welcome to Springfield.” Pig Pen: “I’m gonna have such a wonderful time working at Krustylu Studios.” Scene 7: Back home in the living room Pig Pen: “Hey, young kids of all ages, it’s time for The Itchy and Scratchy Show, with a new episode.” [The Itchy And Scratchy Show Theme Music Playing In Background] Chipmunk Like Voices: They fight and bite, they fight and bite and bite, fight, fight, fight, bite, bite, bite The Itchy and Scratchy Show Episode 609: Roller-Coaster Train of Doom Itchy: “Ooh, wow!” Scratchy: “A roller-coaster train!” Itchy is the ticket booth owner, and Scratchy gives him 1 of his tickets. Scratchy is now on the roller-coaster train with all of the Scratchy look alikes, then Itchy pulls down the lever, and the sign says Ride at your own risk. Scratchy and All Scratchy look alikes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The roller-coaster train goes down, with all of the Scratchy clones disinigrating in a great big lava pit, ‘til their skeletons remain. Lisa: Uncontrollably “That is such a riot!” Cut to Pig Pen in his house, reading a newspaper comic strip in his dining room. Pig Pen: “Hey, Garfield, what is it that you don’t like about Mondays?” Bart: Silently From Outside Pig Pen: “Hey, Bart, what’s with the water works?” Bart: “Oh, I just realized I paid too much for another Itchy and Scratchy movie.” Pig Pen: “Come on, quit weeping, you’re gonna get your pants messed up, what’s the matter with you?” Bart: “Fine, you wanna know what’s the matter with me? you’re the matter with me, everybody else in Springfield is so thrilled with you, they’ve forgotten all about Krusty, well I’m not thrilled, I’ll never forget Krusty, he was my good friend and idol, you’re not supposed to lose your good friend and idol at my own age, you’re not supposed to lose him at all.” Pig Pen: “Look, Bart, I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but you’re gonna be alright.” Bart: “Yeah, right.” Bart: “How do you know about it?” Pig Pen: “Because, I once had 1 entire thing happen to me with a lot of stuff. Bart: ”Really? that’s what’s happening to me, lots of stuff.” Pig Pen: “You know, right before you guys found me at the Springfield Clown lobby, I dated then married a young woman named Mildred, it was just me and her in a big apartment, and we got pretty tight, she kind of became my entire universe, by the time she passed away, it was real painful. Bart: “So, how did she pass away?” Pig Pen: “She was killed instantly in a freak accident.” Bart: “Really?” Pig Pen: “Anyway, I guess Mildred was kind of like my Krusty.” Bart: “So how’d you get over her in the 1st place?” Pig Pen: “Well, I met your true family, and when I saw you guys looking for a new celebrity clown host, I kind of sensed you were all going through the same feelings of depression that I was, and it made me think I was meant to find these guys, maybe we were meant to be together as always.” Bart: “You know what, Pig Pen? I’m beginning to think that may be true.” Later that night, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer are now watching Pig Pen on television. Pig Pen: “Well, everybody, that’s our show, I’ll see all of you tomorrow night.” Homer: “Oh that Pig Pen, what a clown, what a guy.” Category:Season 26 character kill off ideas Category:Season 27 character kill off ideas Category:Transcripts